Field
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including an electronic authentication system.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A No. 2007-276634), an electronic authentication system has been widely known. The known electronic authentication system is configured to allow operation of a vehicle when ID information transmitted from a portable electronic key is right.
However, in Patent Literature 1, an ignition switch unit and a vehicle-side control unit are arranged to sandwich a head pipe therebetween. As a result, wiring therebetween is lengthened, and also efficiency in layout of the whole electronic authentication system is deteriorated.